Confessions Through A Diary
by pokemonguardian4260
Summary: May writes in her diary how much work she has done to get to where she is today and confesses her feelings for a certain young man. Even though May has admitted her love for him through words in a diary? Advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Confession Through A Diary**

**This story is in the point of view of May Maple shortly after she returns home after completing and winning in the Floren Region's Master Grande Festival. May writes in her diary how much work she has done to get to where she is today and confesses her feelings for a certain young man who, to her prior knowledge, has achieved his goals. Even though May has admitted her love for him through words in a diary, but can she admit them to this guy in person?**

Dear Diary,

Hey! Guess what! I just beat Drew's butt in the Floren Region's Master Grande Festival! Oh boy, you should have seen his face when my Pikachu, Cindy, used Thunder Blast on his Roserade. I don't think he thought this final battle out thoroughly. He _has_ to give me some credit; I have come a long way since I first started. Mom, Dad, and Max was there to see me kick Drew's and Harley's butt. They were both steamed after the battles, but Drew still gave me a rose.

What's up with them? Does he think that I will forgive him each time he insults me or my Pokémon or if I will fall for him if he gives me a rose? Well, Drew's wrong there! He can't win a heart that 

someone else has already won. Yes, I'm saying that I love someone and he's name isn't Drew. Here, I'll give some clues.

He's been there for me since the beginning of my adventure.

He's cheered me on in my battles and cheered my up when Drew got to me.

He helped me save Manaphy from the scumbag-of-a-pirate: Phantom.

He helped my brother save Jirachi.

He won and denied a position in the Battle Frontier.

He is now the Pokémon Master.

He can also be as dense as his stomach is a bottomless pit.

Can you guess who he is? If not, it's……

"Who are you writing about? You know it's not nice to make fun of people's weak points." someone says from behind me.

I know that voice and it causes me to freeze from my writing and turn around to see auburn eyes and messy, jet, black hair under a well known cap. His Pikachu had the face that just said that he knew what was going on.

"Do you know it's not polite to sneak up behind people and read over their shoulders? It's also impolite to read someone's diary. Anyways, what are you doing here in Hoenn?"

"Can't the Pokémon Master travel where ever he wants and visit the girl he is in love with?"

When he said this, I noticed that he slapped his hand over his mouth like it wasn't suppose to come out at that curtain time. All I could do was look at Cindy and laugh at this. He confirmed that my fears were not true.

After a few minutes of laughing, I tried to say what was on my mind but I just sat there with my mouth open, not able to say what I wanted to say for so long. It took Cindy using a Thunder Bolt on me to snap me out of my daze. When I came back to my senses, I found Ash on the ground laughing his butt off. I couldn't help but smirk evilly. The one you use when you plan a pay back or revenge.

"Hey Pikachu, can you do me a favor and barbeque Ash for me? Please?" I whispered to Pikachu who smirked showing that he understood what I wanted him to do.

"PIIIIKKKKAAAACCCCHHHUUUU!!" Pikachu yelled as he used the same attack as Cindy did on me. When that was said and done, the only thing that was left was a very burnt Ash Ketchum. It was my turn to roll on the grass laughing till my sides hurt.

"That's…cough…not…very…cough…funny." Ash said between coughs.

"Hey, now you know how I felt." I said between laughs. When the fits of laughter ended and I was able to look at him, he was still pouting. He looked cute when he pouts and all I could do was smile.

"Sorry for laughing and I guess the Pokémon Master could come and visit the girl he loves if the young lady shared the same feelings for him; but if not, it would be a waste of time."

As I said this, I put my diary down, making sure it was shut, and made my way towards him as sexy as possibly without doing to much damage. I could tell that this act was making him very uncomfortable by the way he was backing up and tripping on a small stone. I stopped and fell bursting into laughing fits along with Pikachu and Cindy. Though I was laughing, I could still see the slight blush that formed across his cheeks.

When the laughter was controlled I asked; "Ash, are you okay? I didn't mean to cause that."

The last thing I saw was the smirk that was forming on Ash's face and I couldn't help but cock my head in confusion. The next thing I knew, I was beneath Ash while he was tickling me. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice that Ash had stopped and was looking into my eyes. I had no clue what had stopped him, but I _LOVED_ the moment. I got lost in his auburn eyes, but was brought back to reality by Ash saying something to me.

"Hey May. Can I ask you something?" Ash asked sounding, to me at least, nervous.

"Sure, shoot." I told him, giving Ash my award winning smile.

"Do you love anyone? Besides your Pokémon and family that is."

"Yes, I do and I would never leave him." I confirmed while moving closer to his face. I knew that Ash was tense because he didn't know what my answer would be but then relaxed, probably knowing that the girl beneath his truly felt the same.

"Do I know him cause if I do, I want to make sure he's right for you," he said with a cocky attitude. The attitude that you use if you know something and you can't be proven wrong.

"I can't hide something you already know, can I?"

"So I do know him! Is it Drew, if it is I'll…" Ash started to say, but was interrupted by me.

"Relax Ash. No, it is _**NOT**_ Drew. You and I know that he's too arrogant for me. You know that I need someone who will be there for me, understand what I need, comfort me when needed, and not put me down but raise me. Just like you." I said while trying to fight off the blush that was forming across my face.

"What are you trying to say May?" Ash asked while trying to read my face.

"Do you know the old say, 'Actions speak louder than words'?"

"Yeah, but what does…" Ash started and was interrupted again but not by words but by me kissing him on the lips. At first he was stiff and had no clue what to do, then he relaxed and started to kiss me back. We had to part for air, which I'm guessing none of us wanted the moment to end.

"So you do love me," Ash said with a smirk and was closing the gap between us again but instead putting our foreheads together. "I think I like the feeling. I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do and I will never leave you," I said as I locked lips with him, but this time deepening it. We were interrupt by Max.

"EEWWWW!! MAY AND ASH!! HEY DON'T…" yelled Max as Ash got up and started chasing my little brother saying that he ruined the moment. Pikachu, Cindy, and I sat there not believing our eyes. Ash took my job. Who knew he had it in him. After chasing Max home, Ash came back with a grin on his face and said, "Well, he won't be bothering us anytime soon, but I hate to be there when your dad finds out. Now where were we?"

"Dad found out?! Oh great. I'll get Max back soon. And to answer your qu.." I start to say when Ash implanted a kiss on my lips.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll be there to help. Hey, we better face the music now," Ash said while helping me up.

"Sooner the better, right? Wait, I have to do something real quick," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheeks.

I went to my diary to write:

Sorry for the interruption, but the man of my dreams confessed that he loved me. I now have to go talk some sense into my dad. I'll fill you in later.

Bye.

May Maple

p.s.-Ash is the guy I love.

After writing that, Ash grabbed my hand and we went to face my dad. Well, I guess that tell your feelings to a piece of paper can lead to something oh so great. I got my man that way and I love it.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how it was. By the way, I'm working on another story and "MY FATHER" has been discontinued. Sorry, ran out of ideas for the story. **


	2. Author's Note

**To my dear readers,**

**I recently received a review from an anonymous person telling me that advanceshipping authors suck and that contestshippers rule. I just want you all to know that just because I just write advanceshipping stories doesn't mean that it is all I like. I like contestshipping and advanceshipping all the same and pick either one over the other. I just like writing advanceshipping because they are harder to write and I prefer a challenge. So please, if you want to dis me or others like me, read our profiles before or better yet, just don't 'cause we will not be so happy and we will tell you. Some just do it for the challenge or for a change. Please be considerate to the authors, they worked very hard and there are some that don't like contestshipping, I am not one of them. And for those who read and reviewed, thank you for reading and being respectful.**

**pokemonguardian4260**


End file.
